Key of the Fairies
by Black Arm Zephyr
Summary: Terra is given a second chance in a new world after his separation from Xehanort. He will now spend his time in Fairy Tail, fighting for new friends, and attempting to overcome the darkness within him, so that he may one day return to his old friends again. I own neither series.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Terra was once a good man and warrior of the Keyblade. He along with his two friends Aqua and Ventus were the protectors of the seven pure lights. They were destined for greatness… until one day, another Keyblade master, Xehanort, changed their destinies forever.

Ventus was supposed to become the powerful X-blade, but instead defeated his dark side and shattered the X-blade, which in turn shattered his heart. His heart found a place in the heart of a small boy, where he would heal until the day of his return.

Terra had succumbed to darkness in his heart after the dark manipulation from Xehanort. His body became a vessel to the mad man, while his mind separated into his armor to forever hold anger towards Xehanort, and regret at the loss of his friends.

Aqua had sacrificed herself for Terra, sending him out of the dark realm so that he may escape. At the time it was Xehanort who inhabited the body, but Aqua would not let her friend be taken by darkness fully. She walks the realm of darkness, hoping one day to find a way out and back to her friends.

Terra was now floating in darkness. With the defeat of Xemnas and Ansem, Xehanort had separated from his previous host. He now drifted in the dark realm, without hope or reason to want to return. He felt he deserved this, having failed his friends and succumbing to darkness… he had failed as a Keyblade master.

_It is time to return_

Terra's eyes snapped open, hearing this new voice now.

"I don't have anything to return to…"

_You will begin anew._

"I don't deserve to get a new start… I failed my friends."

_And do you wish to be able to see them again? To be able to rectify your mistakes?_

Terra remained silent this time. He honestly did want to return, but felt too ashamed to ever see his friends again. He suddenly felt something in his hand. He raised it so he could see it, and found his good luck charm that Aqua had given him.

"_Aqua… Ven…"_

"Alright, I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

_It may be a very long time before you see your friends again… for with this new chance, you must take on a new form._

"So I'm going to get a new body?"

_A new form and change is needed, but your body will still be yours. You shall come into a different world than you have known. You will unlock your powers all over again… but I warn you, the darkness still holds you… it is up to you on how it is used._

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of it…" Terra said sadly.

_You must learn to lock the darkness away, to become immune to its hold. Another wielder of the Keyblade has done it, and has walked the road to dawn. Now the decision is yours on which road you shall walk. Go and discover new powers for your Keyblade, and find the road on which you walk through new friends._

A bright light shined down on Terra, forcing him to cover his eyes. Suddenly his mind went blank and his sight became dark once again…

Terra suddenly felt an annoying nudge on his head. Something was repeatedly poking him. His body felt too weak to resist, and he couldn't quite open his eyes yet.

"I wonder if this guy is dead."

"Hey flame brain stop doing that!"

"What was that ice stripper?!"

The Keyblader was now confused. He tried to focus less on the people and more on moving. He could hear the boys had broken out into a fight for no reason, so they most likely didn't see him begin to stir. He sat up slightly shaking his head, looking to the boys who had found him. Both were small, probably four or five years younger than Ven was (the last time he saw him). The first boy had pink hair and a white scarf around his neck, while the other one had dark black/bluish hair and wore only boxers. He was going to question them until a harsh sounding woman yelled loudly.

"NATSU, GRAY! Are you two still fighting?!" Said a red haired girl. She looked maybe two or three years older than the two boys. They suddenly tensed up and pretended to hug each other.

"H-hey Erza, we were j-just looking at this dead guy." The blue haired one said, pointing at Terra, and the other boy shouting "Aye sir!" The two boys looked at him in shock when they finally noticed he was awake.

"Oh crap he's alive!" The boys shouted; with Terra only sweat dropping in response. The girl named Erza shook her head and hit the boys.

"I apologize for these two and how they act. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Thanks, I'm ok. I just have a slight-

He stopped himself after hearing his own voice. It sounded high pitch like when he was a kid. He looked around for some sort of mirror or reflection, and found a puddle of water. He rushed to it and looked at himself in shock… He was no older than thirteen! He had de-aged by at least 7 years! He knew that he said a new form, but hadn't guessed this. He was wearing a gray t-shirt; his armored shoulder was still there though. He looked down to see blue jeans and black sneakers. He was speechless to say the least. Erza approached him from behind and tapped his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Supposedly these boys found you unconscious. If it turns out they did it, I can gladly punish them for you." She said, giving a cold stare to Natsu and Gray, who sweated profusely.

"I-I'm ok just… a little tired. They didn't do anything." He said shaking his head. The boys sighed in relaxation.

"So what happened to you?"

"Nothing bad I guess… in fact you could probably say it was good." He said smiling. He stood up and stretched his body.

"What are you going to do from here?" She asked again, he only shrugged.

"I guess just look around. I'm not from around these parts, so I have to find a place to stay. Thank you for your concern." He said, but this made the three frown.

"That will not do, we can't just leave you like that." Erza said sternly, surprising him.

"That's alright; I don't want to impose-

"You will come with us to Fairy Tail, so we can ask Master about an arrangement for you." Erza commanded more than asked. Terra sweat dropped and looked to the boys who shook their heads, telling him he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Well if you say so." He said rubbing his head. She nodded and turned away, motioning for him to follow her. The other two boys, still locked in a hug, followed after. Terra let out a small chuckle as he watched them.

"By the way, I'm Natsu!" Said the pink haired boy who smiled brightly.

"That's right, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Erza."

"I'm Gray."

"Terra." He said happily. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into following them, but he would soon find out.

_**To be continued in…**_

**Key of the Fairies**

**Alright, that's the beginning of my new story! I hope you all enjoyed, this idea has been bugging me for a minute, so I thought what the heck, why not? Read and review, give me your thoughts ideas, even some flames if you see something wrong! Lastly, this story will only continue depending on popularity, if no one bites, then its done for.**


	2. Fairy Tail

**Ok people I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait, I had massive writers block! Also btw, I didn't realize that Laxus was 23 currently, and so if I count correctly, he's about 17 in the story currently. Now I'm going to adjust Terra's current age to 15. Just a small heads up!**

Fairy Tail

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said happily waving towards the building ahead. Terra looked on amused. The insignia on the front was unknown to him, but he guessed it was supposed to be a model of a fairy. He knew of one fairy, Tinker Bell from Peter Pan's world. Whether they were the same in this world or not he didn't know, and decided to brush it off. He now wondered what "Fairy Tail" was supposed to be.

"So… is this place some sort of club?" He asked curiously, but Erza shook her head in response.

"No, this is a guild for mages. We take jobs from people and use our magic to assist them." Erza explained to him, to which he nodded to in understanding.

"Hey, are you a mage too, Terra?" Natsu asked happily. This made the Keyblader pause in his thinking. Technically yes, he could be called a mage with the magic he can conjure up, but it was never his forte. Aqua was always the best at magic.

"I guess you could say that. But I'm more of a swordsman than a mage."

"I see, my magic is similar, I am a re-quip mage." Erza declared, and began to transform her clothes into armor. Terra widened his eyes in surprise and looked on impressed.

"Wow, that's a very interesting magic type. I can do something similar but…" He trailed off looking at his shoulder piece. He decided to keep that to himself, but raised his hand, summoning Earth Shaker. The three looked at the Keyblade impressed as well.

"Wow that's cool Terra, are you really strong?!" Natsu asked hopefully.

"I haven't trained in a long time, so I'm not really sure." Terra said honestly scratching his head.

The group proceeded to enter the guild, giving Terra the full idea of what it was like there. It was very loud in the hall of the guild. Many people were talking, drinking, even some were fighting… of course that turned out to be Natsu and Gray, for the two couldn't hold still for very long.

"Macao, where is the master?" Erza commanded almost, scaring an older man apparently. Terra could now see that she was not only scary to other kids.

"Oh h-hey Erza! I think he's in his office!" Macao declared. Erza nodded to him and began to walk away until-

"Erza there you are!" a girl shouted jumping on top of Macao's shoulders. Terra jumped at her sudden appearance, but Erza seemed unfazed. The girl had white hair, and wore small top and short shorts. She had a sort of gothic look to her.

"I was wondering where you were fire crotch, I thought you finally pussed out and left." She said with a smug smirk.

"Mirajane. I see you're as unrefined as ever." Erza said in response, making the white haired girl growl and bump heads with Erza. An aura of anger radiated from the two, making Terra, Gray and Natsu back up slowly.

"Are they… always like this?" Terra asked the boys quietly. They nodded with dread.

"It sucks because Erza always gets mad at us for fighting." Natsu said with an unbelieving tone.

"I know its bull crap." Gray said agreeing with him.

"Gray your clothes." A brown haired girl said, pointing out the ice mage's missing clothes save for his boxers.

"Oh crap!"

"Stupid ice stripper."

"What was that hot head?"

Yet again a fight broke out between the two boys, making Terra sweat drop. He sighed, unsure of what to do. He then felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see a small white haired girl, similar looking to the girl fighting Erza.

"You look lost mister, do you need something?" She asked sweetly, making Terra smile.

"Yes, I was looking to meet with the… master of this place I believe?" Terra said unsure.

"Oh you want to meet master? Ok then, I'll take you!" She said happily leading the way. He smiled and walked shortly after him.

"I'm Lisanna by the way!" She said happily.

"Terra." He answered.

"So are you planning to join the guild?" Lisanna asked. Terra crossed his arms in thought.

"I'm not really sure. I just need a place to stay for now and that girl Erza said I should speak to your master about a temporary living space… but I wouldn't mind joining the guild." Terra said thoughtfully. While it was a rowdy group they seemed… nice.

The two reached the office, the mark of Fairy Tail on it.

"Master, someone here to see you!" Lisanna said knocking on the door.

"Come in then." Terra heard an elderly voice. The two entered to see a very small man, pretty much a dwarf. The tiny man smiled at them.

"Oh so we have a guest, do we? I'm Makarov, master of Fairy Tail." The old wizard said, extending his hand, Terra took it in his own.

"My name's Terra."

"So what is it you'd like to talk about?" Makarov asked. Terra rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I hate having to ask you of this Master Makarov, but I have no place to stay at the moment. One of your mages, Erza I believe it was, offered me a place to stay for now but… I don't want to just assume that you'll give me what I want. I'll work around the guild if I have to and-

Before Terra could finish Makarov put up his hand to stop him and began to laugh good heartedly.

"No need for all that young lad, I'll set up something for you." Makarov said with a smile, making Terra brighten up.

"Thank you sir, I'm very grateful. If there's anything you need me for, I'll do it." Terra said happily. Makarov put his hand to his chin in thought.

"First I would like to know what you plan to do after you have stayed as long as you plan. Do you have somewhere to be?"

Terra was thrown off by the question. Not the question itself but what the voice had said to him before, to begin anew… It wasn't very specific on how or where. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought.

"I guess I don't know. I'm sorta trying to find my place in the world sir." He explained with Makarov nodding in acceptance.

"If that's the case, I would advise you to join Fairy Tail son." Makarov suggested. "It will provide you with work and a group of people willing to help you out until you're sure of what you want. You might even find what it is you're looking for in this guild."

"You really think so?" Terra asked still a bit unsure. Makarov chuckled lightly and nodded.

"I've been around a long time boy. Many people come to mage guilds seeking out what they aren't sure of. Many of those same people stay, because it turned out to be the guild itself. What do you say?" Makarov offered. Terra stood in thought for a moment and sighed, smiling at the old man.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer sir." Terra said nodding. Makarov smiled.

"Then from here on Terra, you are a mage of Fairy Tail. Where would you like your insignia?" the old wizard asked, making Terra tilt his head in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Members of the guild all carry the symbol of Fairy Tail on their body. Will that be a problem? It is not like a tattoo. It is not permanent." Makarov explained with Terra nodding in understanding. He lifted up his sleeve on his right arm.

"This shoulder please." Terra said with Makarov nodding. He pointed a finger at Terra's shoulder that began to glow. Suddenly without any notice or feeling the mark was on his shoulder. Terra smiled and put down his sleeve.

"Thank you master Makarov."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Terra. I'm sure you'll find what you are looking for here." Makarov said giving a good hearted smile.

"Yay! We have a new guild member!" Lisanna shouted happily. Terra had almost forgotten she was there but smiled at her.

"Lisanna, please escort Terra to Fairy hills." Makarov said. "At the moment that's all I can get for you, I'll see if I can get you an apartment."

"But master, isn't Fairy Hills only for-

"It's ok for a little while. I'll convince granny Hilda to let it slide for now." Makarov said interrupting Lisanna. Terra wondered what they meant but shrugged it off.

"Thank you for your help, I'll do my best to repay you in the future." Terra said bowing before leaving with Lisanna. The two head down to the main hall, Lisanna skipping happily. Natsu and Gray were sitting apart from each other, both with bruises, while Erza and Mirajane stared each other down from across a table.

"Hey Mira-nee, we have a new person in the guild!" Lisanna announced, grabbing her elder sisters attention.

"That's your sister?" Terra said a little surprised with the little white haired girl nodding in agreement.

"Huuuh who's this this loser?" Mirajane said raising herself up and getting in the keybladers face. He backed up a little when she did so. She smirked at him teasingly.

"You're kinda cute you know that?" She said about to get closer until Erza slammed her hand on the table.

"Mira, he just joined the guild, leave him be." Erza said sternly, making the take-over mage roll her eyes.

"Geez Erza I just wanted to have a little fun." Mirajane said deciding to leave him alone… for now. Erza glared at Mirajane for a few moments until she turned to Terra and smiled.

"So you decided to join us? That's good to hear. Welcome to Fairy Tail."Erza said smiling.

"Yeah, I hope everything works out." Terra said returning it. Natsu jumped up next to the Keyblader.

"So your part of the guild now? Sweet, now fight me!" Natsu shouted as he covered his hand in flame. Terra dodged a punch quickly.

"Why are you trying to fight me?" Terra asked sweating a bit.

"I wanna see how strong you are!" Natsu said simply. He jumped at Terra again, but this time Terra summoned Earth Shaker to block this attack.

"Come on new guy, you better beat Natsu or you're really weak!" Mirajane jarred on with a snicker, earning a glare from Erza. Natsu attacked once more, but Terra merely side stepped.

"Sorry about this." Terra said as he slammed his Keyblade into Natsu, knocking the dragon slayer into the ground. Natsu laid on the ground in pain comically, earning a laugh from Gray and Mirajane.

"Serves you right flame brain." Gray teased; with Natsu was too hurt to counter.

"I guess you're not that weak, but I'll still kick your ass if you try me in the future." Mirajane said sneering. Terra only looked at Mirajane for a moment and then turning back to Natsu, deciding to ignore her taunts. He wasn't there to start a fight with anyone.

"Here." Terra said offering his hand to help the pinkette up. Natsu rubbed his back but took his hand and stood up.

"You're pretty strong Terra! You're on my list of people to beat in the future!" Natsu said confidently. Terra smiled at his determination and nodded.

"I look forward to fighting you again." Terra said in response.

"Are you ok husband?" Lisanna asked sweetly of Natsu who blushed at her words.

"H-hey I said don't call me that!" Natsu said exasperated.

"Well I'll see you later, ok? I have to lead Terra to Fairy Hills." Lisanna said happily.

"Fairy Hills? Why there?" Erza asked.

"Master said he'll stay there until he gets him an apartment!" Lisanna said in response. Mirajane perked up at this and began to laugh.

"Man you must be one of the luckiest guys in the world right now! Maybe I'll have a bit of fun with you..." The older white haired girl said getting close to Terra, making him sweat drop.

"Stop Mirajane! I can't believe master would do something like that…" Erza said seething.

"What's the big deal about this?" Terra asked confused.

"Fairy Hills is an all girls dormitory." Gray said now laughing. Terra was silent for a moment before gaping.

"Wait WHAT?!"

"Guess I'll be seeing you around often huh big guy?" Mirajane said winking at him before she left. Terra slumped his shoulders and sighed. If this was really the place he was meant to be, then it was going to be a very… different experience than he is used to.

_To be continued…_

**Alright that's the beginning of this story! I wanted to get that out of the way, I know some people waited very patiently (and others not so patient) and so I hope this was good enough for you! **

**Also I wasn't so sure how to do young Mirajane, if anyone has advice on her I'll take it. I know the main things but I'd hate to get it wrong. This chapter was short, but I'll try and make them longer in the future. Remember to read and review!**


End file.
